MorgengrauenMittagessenAbendstimmung
by Demetra
Summary: Die Triologie ist komplett!!!! Ob die Essensschlacht Wirkung gezeigt hat? Findet es heraus!! Und reviewt mir bitte!!
1. Morgengrauen

Morgengrauen  
  
Sie öffnete erst ein Auge, dann das andere. Helles Tageslicht schien durch die geöffneten Fenster ihres Zimmers und spielte auf den ausgetretenen Teppichen. Mit einem Seufzer drehte sie sich auf die Seite. Zum Glück, es war Samstag. Keine Schüler, keine Kollegen, genug Zeit, um ihren Schädel vom vergangenen Abend auszukurieren. Und - .  
  
Sie schrie auf, als sie neben sich etwas entdeckte, was da gar nicht hingehörte. Ein Mensch. Ein Kollege. Um Gottes Willen, es war Professor Snape, der jetzt, geweckt von ihrem Ausruf, langsam erwachte. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis auch er die Situation verstand und sich seine eindrucksvollen, schwarzen Augen zu Schlitzen verengten. Er setzte sich auf.  
  
Sie bemühte sich, nicht in Panik zu verfallen. Der Mann hatte nichts am Leib! Und sie, bei näherer Betrachtung, auch nicht. In einem Reflex griffen sie beide gleichzeitig nach der Decke, doch sie machte das Rennen und bedeckte sich hastig. Snape blickte für einen Moment völlig verdutzt drein, dann nahm er das Kopfkissen und legte es sich in Seelenruhe auf seinen nackten Schoß.  
  
"W-was machen Sie in meinem Bett?" brachte sie hervor und sah sich krampfhaft nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um. Ausgerechnet der Lehrer für Zaubertränke, der niemanden leiden konnte!!! Warum nicht der schnuckelige Hausdackel Lupin? Vor allem anderen, sagte sie sich, sollte sie sich Gedanken machen, was überhaupt geschehen war. Ihre Erinnerung an den vergangenen Abend und das Halloween-Fest lag im Dunkeln. "R-raus!"  
  
Snape lehnte sich genüsslich gegen das Kopfteil ihres Bettes und bot das Bild eines Menschen, der einen bösen Plan ersann.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, warum Sie das sagen, aber Sie hätten mich garantiert nicht in Ihr Bett geholt, wenn Sie es nicht gewollt hätten, oder irre ich mich?", beschied er ihr kühl und verschränkte die Arme. Sie starrte für einen Moment fasziniert auf seine bloße Brust. Erstaunlich, was sich unter seinen schwarzen Roben verbarg. Er war dünn, aber nicht mager, eher sehnig, so als verstecke sich eine geheime Kraft in ihm. Sie schluckte und sagte das Erste, das ihr einfiel.  
  
"Schwein!"  
  
"Ach, jetzt, da Sie mit Worten nicht gegen mich ankommen können, werden Sie ausfallend?" erkundigte er sich mit einem süffisanten Grinsen, das sie ihm gern aus dem Gesicht geschlagen hätte.  
  
"Was soll ich denn tun? Mich nackt auf Sie werfen und Ihnen das Kissen wegreißen?" Interessanter Gedanke, aber der musste vertagt werden. "Oder einen Zauberstab suchen unter unseren Klamotten?" Sie wies mit dem Daumen auf die Bündel von Kleidung, die überall in ihrem sonst ordentlichen Zimmer verteilt lagen. "Also gehen Sie endlich."  
  
"Was, wenn nicht?" erkundigte er sich. "Schreien Sie dann "Vergewaltigung" und zeigen mich beim Ministerium an?"  
  
"Das kommt dem sehr nahe! Da ich keine Erinnerung an die Geschehnisse habe, wäre das ratsam."  
  
Für einen Moment schien Snape die Contenance zu verlieren. Nun wirkte er deutlich nachdenklich.  
  
"Ich kann mich auch an nichts erinnern, aber da wir bei Ihnen sind, ging ich davon aus, dass Sie -?"  
  
"Nicht in 1000 Jahren!", brüllte sie, einen Nervenzusammenbruch sehr nahe. "Großer Gott, alle werden es mitbekommen haben. Ich bin ruiniert! In meiner ganzen Karriere -."  
  
"Halten Sie die Luft an", befahl ihr Snape und erreichte, dass sie tatsächlich inne hielt. "Ich erinnere mich, dass wir uns unterhielten - ."  
  
"Ja, stimmt, über Schach."  
  
"Ich schätze es nicht, unterbrochen zu werden!" Er räusperte sich und bemühte sich um einen strafenden, schulmeisterhaften Blick, der ein bisschen misslang, da sein Kissen rutschte. "Auf jeden Fall kam Albus vorbei und reichte uns zwei Kelche mit einer "neuen Kreation", wie er sagte!" Ein kurzer Moment der Stille trat ein. Sie zwang ihre Gedanken zurück an jenen Moment. Tatsächlich hatte der Wein ein wenig bitter geschmeckt. Sollte der nette, alte, harmlose, gottverfluchte, verdammte, vom Affen gebissene Schuldirektor - ? Snape schien die gleichen Gedankengänge zu verfolgen, denn er wurde noch blasser als sonst und strich sich eine Strähne seines dunklen Haares aus den Augen. Zum Teufel, er sah ziemlich attraktiv aus, wenn er verschlafen war! Sie zwang sich, die Situation - sie und er, nackt - zu ignorierte und zu den Fakten zurückzukehren. "Wir haben miteinander geschlafen, oder?" erkundigte er sich und das klang tatsächlich etwas kläglich. "Er hat uns betäubt und wir -!"  
  
Sie ging kurz in sich.  
  
"Nein", erklärte sie schließlich, erleichtert. Enttäuscht?  
  
"Nein?" Snape sah auf. "Wie -nein?"  
  
"Ich würde es wissen, wenn ich Sex gehabt hätte!" sagte sie und versuchte ihm damit nahezubringen, dass sie weder unter Muskelkater noch Biss - und Kratzwunden litt. Dabei wurde sie sehr zu ihrem Ärger rot. "Wir waren wahrscheinlich derart berauscht, dass wir es bis hierher geschafft haben - aber eben nicht weiter. Wir müssen vorher eingeschlafen sein."  
  
"Wenn ich bei vollem Verstand gewesen wäre, wäre mir das nicht passiert", brummte Snape und für einen Moment fragte sie sich, was er genau damit meinte. Aber eine Nachfrage wäre einer Bekundung ihres Interesses gleichgekommen, und das wollte sie schließlich auf gar keinen Fall. "Was tun wir jetzt?"  
  
"Was "wir" tun?" Sie hätte gern die Hände über dem Kopf zusammengeschlagen, aber dann hätte sie niemanden mehr, der ihr Bettuch über ihren Brüsten festhielt. "Keine Ahnung. Es waren eine Menge Leute auf dem Ball. Leugnen nützte nichts. Ich schätze, wir sind geliefert."  
  
"Mmmh", murmelte Snape und sah sie voll an. Seine Augen verdunkelten sich, während sein Blick über sie glitt. Bevor sie es sich versah, hatte er sich auf sie gestürzt und sie unter sich gezwungen. Es gab ein kurzes Handgemenge, das er gewann, indem er ihre Handgelenke über ihrem Kopf auf die Matratze drückte. Die Decke und das Kissen waren auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwunden und sie fühlte ihn in seiner ganzen Nacktheit, die sich auf sie presste. Seltsam. Aber nicht unangenehm. Gott, sie war ein Freak, wenn sie das mochte. "Ich bin der Meinung, dass man den Fehler, den man uns vorwerfen wird, auf jeden Fall noch begehen sollten."  
  
"Oh. Nur der Form halber, Professor?", stieß sie hervor und fühlte sich dann fachkundig geküsst, halb entsetzt, halb wohlig erschauernd.  
  
"Nennen Sie mich doch Severus", bot er ihr nach beendetem Kuss trocken an. "Nur der Form halber."  
  
Das Ende....?? 


	2. Mittagessen

Mittagessen  
  
Es war absolut unglaublich. Surrreal. Verflucht komisch. Absolut - wahnsinnig. Sie war mit Snape im Bett gelandet. Und es war ganz gut gewesen. Ach was, ganz gut. Fantastisch.  
  
Und es würde nie wieder vorkommen. Als Lehrerin in Hogwarts durfte sie sich so eine Entgleisung nicht leisten. Mit einem Kollegen. Den sie eigentlich gar nicht leiden konnte, weil er ein Menschenschinder war und stets wie eine überdimensionale Kellerassel in seinen feuchten Kerkern hockte.  
  
Mit entschlossenen Schritten stürmte sie durch den Korridor im Westflügel des Schlosses. Es war Mittag, eine sanfte Spätsommersonne schien draußen auf die Wiesen, wo die Schüler ihre Pause verbrachten. Dummerweise hatte sie das Mittagessen verpasst, weil Minerva McGonagall in ihrer Funktion als stellvertretende Schulleiterin kurzerhand eine Lehrerkonferenz einberufen hatte. "Lehrerkonferenz" wiederum war übertrieben für dreißig Minuten unangenehmen Schweigens, in denen McGonagall dem ganzen Kollegium vorhielt, sich am Freitag vollkommen unprofessionell verhalten zu haben.  
  
Sie hatte Hunger. Vor dem Portrait einer Obstschale blieb sie stehen, kitzelte die Birne mit dem Zeigefinger und stürmte die Treppe zur Küche hinunter. Schokotorte? Lasagne? Matjesfilets mit viel Zwiebeln? Ach was, alles zusammen, Hauptsache viel und lecker.  
  
In der Küche war viel los. Ein paar Hauselfen erledigten den Abwasch, andere trockneten ab und wiederum andere wuselten unbeschäftigt durch den Raum, so als sei es das Wichtigste, überhaupt in Bewegung zu sein.  
  
"Hallo!", sagte sie ungezwungen und beobachtete voller Vorfreude, wie die kleinen, grünen Wesen wie von der Tarantel gestochen angerannt kamen. "Ich hab einen mörderischen Hunger, könnt Ihr mir da helfen? Ich nehme auch die Reste!"  
  
Während sie sich an einem der Tische auf einem eilig herangebrachten Stuhl niederließ, begann sie in Gedanken zu zählen. 30, 29 - . Bei 15 angekommen, stand eine Auswahl vor ihr, die dem Schlaraffenland in nichts nachstand. Ihre heißgeliebte Schokotorte mit viel Sahne, Aprikosenquark, eine Quiche mit Tomaten, ein Teller mit heißer Suppe und ein großer Becher eisgekühlter Kürbissaft. Es würde doch noch ein guter Tag werden!  
  
"Sie hier. Was für eine Überraschung." So viel zum guten Tag. Sie blickte über den Tisch und in Snapes zitronensaueres Gesicht. Der Meister der Zaubertränke hatte sich ungehört in die Küche gestohlen und bewirkte nun, dass die Hauselfen zurückwichen. Ein ganz natürlicher Reflex, wenn man sich im Angesicht einer möglichen Vergiftung befand. Sie musste ihn ignorieren. Was wollte er überhaupt? "Ich muss mit ihnen reden."  
  
Schon ziemlich gruslig, wenn so eines zum anderen kam, als sei es geplant.  
  
"Mmmh", kommentierte sie und trank einen Schluck Saft. Nur nicht so wirken, als sei sie übermäßig an ihm interessiert. Er sollte schließlich nicht merken, dass ihr die gemeinsame Schäferstunde gefallen hatte. "Was gibt es, Herr Kollege?"  
  
"Ich wollte Sie darauf hinweisen, dass Sie nicht annehmen dürfen, dass etwas derartiges noch einmal passiert", stellte er kühl fest und verschränkte in triumphaler Gebärde die Arme. Sie zuckte die Schultern in der "Meinetwegen" - Geste und nahm ihre Gabel, um sie in der Torte zu versenken. Schokolade half immer, immerhin war sie eine ganz normale Frau. Lecker. Sie blickte unauffällig zu ihm herüber. Ob er sich eigentlich bewusst war, dass seine Unnahbarkeit sehr anziehend war? Vor allem seine Kälte regte dazu an, darüber nachzudenken, ob nicht irgendwo tief in ihm ein Feuerchen loderte.  
  
Es machte sie verrückt. Seine ganze Art. Seine Arroganz. Die Erinnerung an den vergangenen Morgen. Und dieser Blödmann wagte es, sie hier abservieren zu wollen? Das hatte sie sich doch vorgenommen! Nicht ernsthaft, aber ein wenig. Das Teufelchen erschien auf ihrer Schulter, ihre Hand legte die Gabel auf den Tellerrand und fuhr dann ganz selbstverständlich zu ihrem Zauberstab. Schade, schade. Aber was sein musste -!  
  
"Reductio!" Die Torte segelte über den Tisch hinweg und landete mit einem satten Schmatzen direkt in Magenhöhe auf Snapes Robe, von wo sie dann abrutschte und zu Boden fiel. Ein Anblick für die Götter, vor allem das gefährliche Aufblitzen in Snapes Augen.  
  
Dann geschah es. Schneller als sie es geahnt hatte, hatte der Zaubertränkelehrer seinen Zauberstab ebenfalls zur Hand und jagte ihr den Aprikosenquark entgegen. Sie versuchte sich noch zu ducken, doch zu spät. Fassungslos wischte sie sich den Nachtisch aus Haar und Ohren und holte dann zum Gegenschlag aus.  
  
Zack! Mit einem Wink flog einer der riesigen Kühlschränke auf, eine Sahnedose schoss hervor und leerte ihren Inhalt mit einem fast unverschämten Zischen auf Snapes Kopf, dessen Gesichtsfarbe in einem gesunden Rot einen phantastischen Kontrast bildete.  
  
Spotz! Etwas Nasses landete auf ihrer Robe. Snape hatte den Becher mit Kürbissaft entdeckt und wirkungsvoll eingesetzt.  
  
Glitsch! In dem Kühlschrank war auch noch grüne Götterspeise, die sich Snape mit indignierter Geste aus dem Gesicht wischte. Ha, jetzt hatte sie ihn. Den kleinen Moment seiner Ablenkung nutzend, ließ sie ein Pfund Tomaten, zwei Gläser Kirschmarmelade (ohne das Glas) und einige Stücke Pizza auf ihn hernieder regnen.  
  
Zoing! Das war unfair! Eine noch gefrorene Forelle erwischte sie eiskalt im Magen und ließ sie zu Boden taumeln. Dummerweise rutschte sie auf dem Kürbissaft aus und verlor ihren Zauberstab. Wie ein Käfer auf dem Rücken, strampelnd, versuchte sie die Ströme von Ketchup, Senf und die gesalzene Prise Reibekäse abzuwehren, die sich über sie ergossen.  
  
"Ich - gebe auf!" brachte sie hervor und starrte keuchend an die Decke. Oh Mann, was für ein Erlebnis. Das hatte gut getan. Unheimliche Stille umfing sie. Die Hauselfen waren wohl geflohen, im Angesicht ihrer Zerstörungswut. Sie sah nach oben. Snape erschien in ihrem Blickfeld, verharrte über ihr wie ein Jäger über seiner Beute. Sie blinzelte den Käse aus ihren Augen. Warum war er denn schon wieder sauber? Reichlich unfair.  
  
Snape hob seinen Zauberstab und sie machte die Augen gleich wieder zu. Doch nichts geschah, kein furchtbarer Fluch, keine bösartige Bestrafung. Der Geruch und das Gefühl von Essen auf ihr verschwanden, alles war wie vor ihrem Ausbruch. Sauber. Sie wagte wieder hinzusehen und rappelte sich auf die Beine, als nichts weiter geschah. Er sah aus wie die Rache in Person. Also wie immer. Und trotzdem meinte sie, eine winzige Veränderung an ihm feststellen zu können. Was es war, hätte sie auch nicht sagen können. Vielleicht waren seine Mundwinkel nicht ganz so herabgezogen wie sonst. Und seine Augen weniger kalt.  
  
Eine kleine Ewigkeit standen sie voreinander. Die Forelle machte ihr immer noch zu schaffen. Die ersten Hauselfen steckten ihre Ohren wieder in den Raum. Nicht geschah. Und dann doch.  
  
"Sie sind unmöglich", sagte Snape trocken, aber warm. Schließlich verließ er die Küche. 


	3. Abendstimmung

Abendstimmung  
  
Wenn sich Planeten umeinander drehten, dann taten sie das für Äonen. Und wenn sie sich berührten, gab es eine Katastrophe von kosmischen Ausmaßen. So ähnlich lief das mit ihr und Snape. Nicht derart gigantisch, aber im Kleinen. Und das war schon schlimm genug.  
  
Frustriert stocherte sie in ihrem Abendessen, doch Nahrungsmittel hatten in den letzten Tagen an Reiz verloren im Angesicht der Vorstellung, wie sie Snapes Körper schmückten. Die ganze Situation - surreal, wie alles, was mit diesem Mann in ihrem Leben geschah - nahm sie mehr mit, als sie sich gegenüber zugeben wollte. Sie schielte zur Seite den Lehrertisch hinunter, wich Albus Dumbledores prüfendem Blick aus und beobachtete, wie das Objekt ihrer Begierde - verdammt! - seinen Kelch an die Lippen führte und einen Schluck trank. Versonnen beobachtete sie, wie sich sein Kehlkopf bewegte, wie seine Haare sein Gesicht beschatteten und wie fest seine langen, geschickten Finger den Pokal umschlossen.  
  
Die Erinnerung an diese Finger auf ihrer Haut ließ sie bis unter den Haaransatz heiß erröten. Zu ihrem fast schon zu erwartenden Pech blickte Snape auf. In seinen dunklen Augen stand nichts, vielleicht gelinde Belustigung. So als wisse er ganz genau, was sie dachte, fuhr er sich ganz langsam mit einem Finger über die Lippen, in einer Geste, die ebenso nachdenklich wie sinnlich wirkte.  
  
Sie musste raus. Unbedingt. Es war nicht mehr auszuhalten. Sie schlichen umeinander herum, beobachteten einander, doch keiner von ihnen beiden konnte auch nur einen Schritt unternehmen, ohne damit ein Zugeständnis zu machen. Sie würde zugeben, wie sehr sie sich nach ein wenig Geborgenheit sehnte - na ja, regelmäßiger Sex wäre auch nicht schlecht. Und er? Wenn er sich auf etwas einließ, dann wäre das ein untrüglicher Beweis dafür, dass er ein menschliches Wesen war. Ob ihm das so recht wäre? Die Chance, McGonagall zum Steppen zu bewegen, stand besser als ein solches Zugeständnis des Zaubertränkelehrers.  
  
Es gab nur eine Lösung. Ungeduldig wartete sie auf das Ende der Mahlzeit, ohne etwas bewusst wahrzunehmen als das Chaos in ihrem Inneren. Als endlich die Schüler lachend und plappernd aus der großen Halle liefen, um sich in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückzuziehen, erhob sie sich ebenfalls. Der Lehrertisch leerte sich etwas würdevoller, und als auch Albus Dumbledore aufstand, ging sie mit zitternden Knien zu ihm. Seine gütigen Augen leuchteten auf, als er sie ansah, doch das Stirnrunzeln, das er zeigte, deutete darauf hin, dass er ahnte, was sie ihm vortragen wollte.  
  
"Albus", sagte sie leise, obwohl alle andere Professoren bereits gegangen waren. "Ich muss Sie sprechen."  
  
"Immer heraus damit, Kind", ermunterte sie der Direktor. "Sie können mir alles sagen!"  
  
Anscheinend wollte er die Wahrheit. Tatsächlich war sie kurz davor, einfach damit herauszuplatzen, ihm alles zu beichten, von dem Fehltritt in ihre Zimmer, ihrem skandalösen Benehmen in der Küche und dem unsagbare Druck, unter dem sie stand. Doch sie konnte das nicht. Sie schämte sich nicht für das, was sie getan hatte. Aber für ihre Schwäche, es auch weiterhin tun zu wollen. Und das konnte sie sich nicht erlauben.  
  
"Es wäre sehr freundlich von Ihnen, meine fristlose Kündigung zu akzeptieren. Sie liegt morgen früh schriftlich auf Ihrem Schreibtisch." Ja, das war es. Sie musste die Schule verlassen, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Um über ihr Leben nachdenken, das anscheinend schon elend genug war, um eine gefühllose Verbindung mit einem Kollegen anzustreben. Aus reiner Begierde, Not oder was sonst immer in ihr vorging. "Seien Sie bitte nicht enttäuscht. Aber - ich- es ist der einzige Weg, den ich jetzt gehen kann." Es schmerzte sie, dass ihre Eröffnung den alten Zauberer betroffen machte. Aber sie durfte einfach keine Rücksicht auf die Gefühle anderer nehmen. Sonst würde es mit ihr selbst bergab gehen. "Albus, erfüllen Sie mir diese Bitte."  
  
Dumbledore seufzte und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
"Ich ahne, um was es Ihnen geht. Aber es ist Ihre Entscheidung und ich pflege mich nicht in das Leben anderer Menschen einzumischen." Er lächelte großväterlich und warm. "Aber lassen Sie es sich gesagt sein, dass ich Ihren Weggang sehr bedauern würde. Vielleicht überlegen Sie es sich in dieser Nacht noch einmal anders."  
  
Mit einem Nicken empfahl er sich und durchschritt den Saal in einer Wolke aus purpurner Robe und wehenden, lohweißen Haaren. Sie blieb stehen und fühlte sich so leer wie der große, magische Himmel, der sich über ihrem Kopf erstreckte.  
  
Langsam, traumwandlerisch, setzte sie sich nach einer langen Zeit in Bewegung. Ihre Schritte führten sie hinaus, durch die vertrauten Gänge der Schule, die ihr eine Heimat geworden war, Treppen empor, immer höher hinaus. Ehe sie es sich versah, öffnete sie die Tür zur Spitze des Astrometrieturmes und trat hinaus in die wirkliche Nacht, die sie kühl und sternenbesprenkelt empfing. Es war ihr Lieblingsplatz, er erlaubte ihr normalerweise stets, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Heute Nacht gab es nur Unordnung.  
  
Sie merkte, dass er da war, ohne dass er auch nur ein Wort hätte sagen müssen. Mit einigen wenigen Schritten trat er langsam hinter sie, schweigend. Sie wagte es nicht, sich umzusehen, ihr Rücken verkrampfte sich, als sie spürte, wie wenige Millimeter Luft sie noch trennten. Warum war er nur hier? Ahnte er, was sie Albus gesagt hatte? Das war eigentlich Unsinn, doch das Gefühl ließ sie nicht los, dass er über alles, was sie anging, genau Bescheid wusste.  
  
"Warum so bedrückt heute Abend?", fragte er leise, nur ein Hauch an ihrem rechten Ohr.  
  
"Ich bin nicht bedrückt", antwortete sie harsch und verschränkte die Arme. "Und wenn, wüsste ich nicht, was Sie das angeht." Eine Hand legte sich auf ihren Hals, liebkoste die Furche hinter ihrem Ohr, wanderte tiefer. Mit erstaunlicher Sanftheit schob er ihre Haare beiseite und streichelte ihren Nacken. Sie erzitterte unwillkürlich, versuchte sich der schmerzlichen Verführung zu entziehen. Das durfte nicht geschehen. Das war es doch, dem sie zu entfliehen suchte. Seiner nicht zu leugnenden Anziehungskraft. Ohne es zu wollen entfuhr ihr ein leises Schluchzen und ihre Augen füllten sich unpassenderweise mit Tränen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie wollte und das machte sie verrückt!  
  
Snapes Hand verharrte, glitt dann zu ihrer Schulter und drehte sie zu ihm um. Sie starrte konzentriert auf einen der Knöpfe seiner Robe und wünschte sich, dass ihre Nerven all dem standhalten würden. Ärgerlich versuchte sie, ihre Tränen wegzublinzeln, doch seine Nähe machte sie untröstlich. Warum tat es nur so weh zu wissen, dass sie ihn verlassen musste? Es war doch nur Sex zwischen ihnen gewesen!  
  
"Wollen Sie immer noch behaupten, dass Sie nicht bedrückt sind?" Seine Stimme klang teilnahmslos wie immer und das vertiefte ihre Empfindungen nur noch. Ihm war es gleich, wie es ihr ging. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Sie sich so entwürdigen würden. Kindisches Rumgeheule. Und dann kneifen Sie auch noch den Schwanz ein. Ziemlich lächerlich, Ihre Kündigung!"  
  
"Wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann sind Sie es, der den Schwanz einzieht!", fauchte sie ihn an, nunmehr wütend. Ein Wort von ihm genügte, um sie auf 180 zu bringen. Ihre Tränen trockneten und sie hob störrisch das Kinn. Dass Albus die Finger im Spiel hatte, interessierte nur am Rande. Mit einem Finger begann sie, ein Loch in die Brust seiner Robe zu bohren, während sie ihn wütend anstarrte. "Erst nutzen Sie den Kater meines Leben aus, um mich flachzulegen, dann zeigen Sie mir die kalte Schulter und schließlich - !"  
  
"Bleiben Sie."  
  
"Und schließlich provozieren Sie mich bei jeder sich bietenden - was haben Sie gesagt??" Sie musste sich verhört haben. Oder etwa nicht? Mit einem Mal erstarrte sie. "In Ordnung, wer sind Sie und was haben Sie mit Professor Snape gemacht?"  
  
"Ich finde nicht, dass Ihr seltsamer Sinn für Humor in einer Situation wie dieser angebracht ist." Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah er auf sie hinunter wie auf eine ungehorsame Pennälerin, doch seine Augen versprachen keine Strafe. Im Gegenteil, diesen Blick kannte sie und er jagte ihr aufs Neue Schauder über den Rücken.  
  
"Welche Situation?"  
  
"Ich versuche Ihnen gerade beizubringen, dass ich Ihre Gegenwart als absolut unverzichtbar und Ihre Kündigung als absolut unnötig empfinde." Seine Hände legten sich bezwingend auf ihre Oberarme. Die ungewohnte Intensität der Berührung strafte die kühlen Worte Lügen.  
  
Es war keine Liebeserklärung. Kein Versprechen. Aber es war mehr, als sie sich jemals erhofft hatte. Als sie jemals von ihm erwartet hatte. Ein Anfang. Zumindest der einer heißen Affäre? Sie seufzte und warf sich vorwärts in seine Arme. Zum Teufel mit der Kündigung. 


End file.
